


Three Princes

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Pain, Sweet, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: A story about the lives of our 3 favorite boys as not only brothers, but princes. Inspired by Keyade!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, inspired by Keyade's beautiful art!  
> You can find her on tumblr (keyade) and on instagram (keyadeart)

There was a castle perched on top of a hill at the outskirts of the village. Everyone knew that.

Everyone knew there was a prince who lived in there as well. Someone as charming and kindhearted as a prince should be. Just looking at his silver hair and eyes, hearing those regal words come out of his lips, it was instantaneous to know that he was a prince

But what everyone didn't know, was that prince Souji had two other brothers.

An older one who was quiet and could never leave his quarters. He sleeps on without a care, waiting. For what reason? When will he awake? No one's really sure anymore.  
There was a time when Minato ruled the kingdom. There were joyous feasts and parties every week. Cups were never empty, bellies were always full, music swam through the kingdom. It's said that he gave up his life for this kingdom. It's said that he was a great prince, even greater than Souji himself. Everyone missed him, but has moved on since. Souji still visits and talks to his big brother when he can. It's a silent conversation, but he never leaves without feeling clear headed.

There is one more prince who hides in the shadows. One who lurks amongst the common folk, hidden in plain sight. Donned in blacks and reds, Prince Akira doesn't mind doing the dirty work of the kingdom. You see, prince Akira was never of true royal descent, just a poor boy someone took pity on. He never did find himself a home in the castle. Of course, everyone disapproved of it, but Souji and Minato had always encouraged his brave behavior. And when Akira took down his first targets, well

No one did dare say a thing after that.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a trial you have to go through before you become prince. Of course, the common folk don't know that, it would cause too much panic and alarm. They do however, know that strange happenings start to occur on the first week of their seventeenth birthday. Snow started to fall in summer. The days grew shorter and the moon grew so large it was practically swallowing the kingdom. It was almost as if humanity’s last days were approaching. No one knew what to expect, but Minato knew. He’d known his whole life.    
  
On Minato's seventeenth birthday,when the clock struck midnight, the kingdom was swallowed by an eerie darkness. Instead of the usual silver moon against navy blue, the skies turned green and the moon, a sickly pale yellow. Everyone in the kingdom, even Souji and Akira, had fallen into a deep slumber. Everyone except Minato. 

He stood on the highest balcony, staring straight up at the moon. His silver eyes wandering between dark alleys and twisted walkways. And then, from beyond the horizon, a large shadow emerged and engulfed the moon. 

Minato leapt from his spot and glided through the air. Had gravity somehow been altered? Whatever might have caused it, it was a great advantage for him. 

He landed gracefully on a building closest to the shadow, a huge humanoid thing with a permanent smiley face mask and six arms on it's back for wings. Minato drew his sword and leapt off the building, flying through the air. He swung his sword hard, hitting the shadow, releasing a loud horrible moan from it. 

The shadow swung wildly and Minato was surprised he could even keep up. He parried and blocked the shadow's attacks with expertise, landing and leaping off the top of buildings through the kingdom. 

The enraged shadow suddenly brought his palm down onto Minato, as if he were squishing a bug. Minato tried to push him off with his sword but it shattered under the force. He fell onto his back, underestimating the shadow far too early. 

But he wasn’t done yet. 

Minato raised his fists, flames bursting through his fingers. He wasn’t done yet. 

He pushed the shadow’s palm away with all his might, burning through it’s hand in the process. The shadow let out a blood curdling scream as it retracted it’s now smoking hand. Most of it had melted into a stub. Minato smiled at his work, but the battle wasn’t even close to its end.

The shadow continued it’s rampage through the city even angrier than before, bashing through cars and traffic, tearing down buildings, setting fire to others. With every arm that melted off, Minato noticed that the shadow kept shrinking in size. 

He crouched, dodged and rolled, just barely avoiding shrapnel from a nearby house exploding into flames. The shadow looked frantically for its prey, shrouded in ash and smoke. Minato however, had a perfect view of his target. He dodged out of his hiding spot and stood in the middle of the flames. 

The shadow spotted him quickly and spun around. Even though it had shrunk in size, it was still at least twice as big and as quick as Minato. With it’s last huge hand, it slammed down on Minato with godly speed. 

Minato gathered the fire around him, forming a forcefield of bright, orange flames. He waited for the hand to come closer...closer…

And then, he self destructed the forcefield, spraying flames every way possible. The shadow shrieked a horrible shriek as it was consumed by amber light. It hurt. It was so hot. But…

Minato fell to the ground after the attack. The anti gravity effect seemed to have faded off. Beaten up and battered, Minato heaved, forcing as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. Had he succeeded? 

Within the ashes, something rumbled. Minato’s eyes grew wide. He’d used the last of his strength to perform that last attack. Could he really do more damage in this state? He tried to push himself off the ground but only ended up falling back on his face. 

The ashes rumbled more and more, shaking the ground with it until finally, something burst out of it. It had a white animal skull for a face and six coffins for a cape. The moonlight illuminated it’s enormous figure, and Minato, worried about the whole situation, couldn’t help but stare in awe. He propped himself up on his elbow, trying to get a better look at this creature. 

It looked down at him and descended almost gently to Minato’s level. Crouched on a knee, it looked down, staring Minato in the face, watching those silvery gray eyes swirl. 

_ Thanatos.  _ The word rang in his head like an echo. Like it didn’t exist, but did at the same time. It touched Minato’s face, gingerly caressing his cheek in it’s large hand. It’s hand was warm, motherly even. How could such a morbid creature have such a lively touch? 

Thanatos withdrew its hand leaving Minato staring in awe once more.  _ Rise  _ it commanded. Minato stood easily. Had death’s hand restored his strength? So strange. 

Thanatos waved its hands, conjuring something within the darkness. Minato tried to peer over to see what it might be, but something else caught his attention. Something materialized between his fingers. He brought it up to the light and almost dropped the thing in his hand. 

“A gun??” he asked, puzzled. Thanatos nodded, and opened his hands. He leaned back, waiting. 

At first, Minato was confused. And then, it all just clicked. That pose, this weapon, this awfully familiar feeling. 

“I can’t kill you” Minato said, stance firm. “I won’t” he threw the gun onto the ground and kicked it away. 

Thanatos raised an eyebrow.  _ Then all of humanity will be cursed. _

“There’s nothing humanity can’t overcome!” Minato said, stepping forward. 

_ All of humanity will die _

Minato was taken aback at this, but then he thought, “Wouldn’t that make life worth living much more?” he said. “We’ll treasure our lives more, our memories our loved ones. Death is not the end” he said with conviction. 

Satisfied with his answer, Thanatos brought his hand up and pointed it straight at Minato. 

_ You are courageous for someone so young  _ he said, softly.  _ I will remain by your side. _

“Yes” Minato whispered. He couldn’t imagine living without him either. 

He raised his head, only to see Thanatos pointing the same gun right at him. 

“Wha--” 

**_BANG_ **

* * *

 

Minato sat straight up on his bed, his heart beating so fast he felt like it would explode. Oddly though, he felt his energy a hundred percent restored. Sunlight filtered in through a familiar window and warm sheets crinkled under his fingertips. How did he get back in his room? How was he even  _ alive?  _ Was this heaven?

“Aniki!” Souji and Akira burst through the door, hugging their older brother. “We found you in the street and we were so worried!” they said in parts. Minato stroked their hair, trying to calm his brothers down. In a way, this really was heaven. 

Akira, sniffling looked up at his oldest brother, smiling. And then he tilted his head and asked “Your eyes…?” 

Souji looked up as well “They’re not…?” 

“Hm?” Minato asked, puzzled. 

“They’re blue” they said in unison. Blue? But...his eyes had always been silvery gray. Minato pushed himself off the bed and looked at himself in the nearest mirror. 

It was true, they had changed colour. What was once the colour of the moon was now the colour of the sky, as if a new day had awakened. He put a hand to his cheek and instinctively, just as the voice intruded his thoughts once more, he knew. 

_ You have been reborn, as a prince. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is incomplete but I'll update when I can


End file.
